In most cases, a side impact gas bag module extends along the outer edge of the vehicle roof in the transition portion to the vehicle doors. Usually, screws are used to secure the gas bag module, which are directly screwed into suitable openings configured in the roof pillar of the vehicle. The disadvantage in this arrangement is that specific tolerances need to be maintained so that the screws extending through openings in the gas bag module can also be screwed into the assigned openings in the roof pillar.